Strangers in Their Own World
by Peace in Twilight
Summary: After the devastating World War III, the President's quadruplet sons must overcome their differences and their new mutant bodies in order to save the ones they love from destruction. AU. Leo/Karai, Raph/April/Casey.
1. The Change

**I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If I did, well… xD**

**This is an AU fic with the turtles based (loosely) on the TMNT 2007 movie turtles with a flavor of the 2012 turtles, if that makes sense. xD The turtles are blood-related and are quadruplet brothers in the following order: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They are seventeen years old.**

_**Strangers in Their Own World **_**is rated "T" for action, violence, and language.**

* * *

_**Strangers in Their Own World  
**__A TMNT fanfiction  
__**The Change**_

The once proud city was now reduced to rubble.

Robert Kennedy Banks remembered when he used to spend hours on the busy, bustling streets and people watch. Amazing how New Yorkers always had some place to go. There was a time when you almost had to push people out of your way in order to get anywhere quickly.

Now, if one was brave—or foolish, rather-enough, they had to push massive piles debris out of their way.

"Mr. President, why would you come to this godawful place anyways? _They _rule this settlement now. This city is lost to us."

Robert Kennedy Banks glanced sideways at his traveling companion, his overcautious personal assistant Holton. The man was right, of course. No human in their right mind ever came here anymore. Especially not the President of the United States. He remained silent, for his reasons were strictly personal. His ties to New York City were not gone yet. Glancing out the window, he saw the familiar battered Beeker Road sign, still covered in spray paint graffiti. He smiled. It was nice to see that some things never change.

"Driver, stop the car here," he ordered. "I will be going alone. Holton, please keep the car in a safe place and do let me know if anything happens."

The paranoid little man trembled and clearly objected, although he knew better than to question the President's orders. He simply nodded and clung to his cell phone.

The President got out of the car, wincing at the stench of the city. Not that New York City ever smelled pleasant, but it stunk like seared flesh, sewage, and burnt fur. The sewage system probably smelled better than the city itself…and he wasn't even kidding. He nodded to the cab driver, and paid him a hefty fare, much more than anyone would rationally pay a cab driver. He saw the lizard-like smirk on the cabby's driver as he gave the President a mock salute with his claws.

Robert Kennedy Banks approached a battered, beaten manhole cover. He winced slightly at its weight—who knew manhole covers could be so heavy?—and glanced one last time back at the cab before lowering himself down into the underground labyrinth of New York City.

The sewers smelled about as he suspected, but he knew better than to even touch the yellow-brown waters. He made his way through various pieces of feces, debris, and who knew what. Amazing what comes out of pipes. He glanced at the walls, careful to notice the small little notches as the corner of some of the battered tunnel walls. After a few minutes of trudging, a light shone at the end of a tunnel. The President smiled, wanting to sprint to the abandoned old subway station. As he took a step towards his final destination, he found himself suddenly facing a nunchuck at his throat.

Any person would normally scream or run in fear at the thought of a Japanese ninja weapon inches away from their personage, but Robert Kennedy Banks merely gave a booming laugh.

"You're getting pretty good at that, Michelangelo. I didn't detect your presence this time."

"So I surprised you? Sweet!" Emerging from the shadows was a young man, roughly about seventeen, although he appeared to be not a day older than thirteen. The boy gave a toothy grin, bright green eyes sparkling. His bright red hair—or lion's mane, as they called it—was unruly as usual. Robert Kennedy Banks smiled and held his arms out. His son raced into his open arms and they shared a warm embrace.

He was home.

* * *

The President let Mikey lead him to the lair, as they called it. On the way, he listened to Mikey's various stories about pizza, what TV show was amazing, and his personal records on his new videogames. The President didn't want to know if the boy was actually studying, but he figured if his tutor had any say in it, Mikey must be learning something. Robert Kennedy Banks couldn't take his eye off his youngest son. He just seemed so _happy_. Mikey was always a 'glass-half-full' type of child, but the way he skipped and jubilantly talked about everything meant that he had to be at least somewhat pleased with his life.

"So then, I thought it would be a cool idea to put jelly beans on pizza. Now, you probably think it sounds strange, but let me tell you, the sweety goodness of the jelly beans mixed with the tang of the pizza cheese compliments each other perfectly."

The President laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

Mikey turned back at his father, still beaming from ear to ear. Shyly, as if embarrassed, Mikey extended his hand to the middle-aged man. Robert Kennedy Banks smiled warmly and took his son's hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze. Mikey embraced him again, whispering into his chest.

"I missed you, Daddy."

The President stroked his son's tangled hair, kissing the top of his head gently. It was moments like this that reminded the President that despite the fact that Mikey was seventeen years old, he was still a child. A child that he had to protect at all costs.

"I missed you too, Mikey."

"Come on, Dad! Pick up the pace! The guys are just dying to see you," Mikey tugged his father along. The President laughed, trying not to stumble on all of the rubble. He chuckled slightly under his breath, breathing heavily while trying to keep up with his son. He wasn't as young as he once was.

Mikey led him to a section of the abandoned subway station, whistled slightly and made a hand gesture. Robert Kennedy Banks heard the whistle returned, and a figure wielding a large wooden staff emerged from the shadows, dropping the staff immediately when he saw his father.

"Donatello."

Releasing Mikey's hand after giving it a squeeze, the President greeted Donnie with a bear hug, ruffling his dark brown hair fondly. Donnie was not small boy anymore; he now came up to the President's chin. The President sighed, tapping Donnie's glasses with his finger. The boy's glasses were held together by duct tape, the left lens scratched. Donnie merely, laughed embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. The President smiled, taking note of the large gap between Donnie's two front teeth (Mikey was to thank for that).

"I'm so glad you could visit us, Dad," Donnie said quietly. He, like Mikey, almost seemed to be younger than he actually was. His father knew this was simply due to his presence—the boys were much more mature than most kids their age.

"Always. I missed my boys too much." He planted a loving kiss on Donnie's cheek.

"So, I was telling Dad about the greatest edition of Halo 10 and the jelly bean pizza," Mikey said excitedly to his brother. Donnie raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"We see our father for the first time in a year and you talk to him about jelly beans and a videogame franchise that is well past its lifespan? How…typical," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly. "Now, I assure you our first line of defense isn't Mr. Pizza Brains here. You see, I developed a highly technologically advanced security system using advanced microchips by turning old mutant war technology into basic electronics by…"

"Okay, Science Boy, you know you have to speak in English around me," Mikey groaned, cutting off his brother's rambles about copolymers and who knows what else. The President laughed, giving Donnie a nod of approval and placing his hand on his shoulder. Who knows what would happen to his precious boys if it wasn't for Donnie's technological expertise. Although, the President had to admit that even he didn't know what his smart son was talking about half the time.

Donnie sighed. "I can make things go boom."

"Oh, sweet deal, man."

The President smiled, pulling both of his sons into an embrace, laughing as Mikey and Donnie argued about infringing on each other's personal space. This moment was just too peaceful and serene. He knew he was being particularly touchy-feely with his children, but this would likely be his only contact with them for another year.

He was so into the moment that he didn't even notice his cell phone vibrating.

* * *

For a home in the sewer made out of parts from an abandoned subway system, his sons actually had a nice place. Donnie rigged together a massive TV set currently showing reruns of _General Hospital_. Robert Kennedy Banks laughed. Master Splinter must have won the current battle of the remote. The area was completely furnished—he suspected the boys raided an old furniture store—and Donnie set up a functional kitchen. The President smiled. He couldn't imagine how bad the place would be if it weren't for Donnie.

"Father?" A new, tentative voice came from an adjacent area.

"Leonardo," The President said warmly. "Come here, my son."

Leo came into the room, _katanas_ drawn as a precaution. He dropped his swords much like Mikey and Donnie had dropped their weapons, and ran to his father, embracing him in a massive hug. The President smiled at his eldest and most mature son, staring into Leo's warm amber eyes and running his fingers through Leo's smooth, untangled dark brown hair. Of all his children, Leo reminded Robert Kennedy Banks the most of himself as a child. Leo was a natural-born leader and loyal to a fault. If the President had any say, Leo would be the one to replace him when his tenure was up.

"Ah, Robert. It is so good to see you, my son." Reluctantly forcing his eyes from his children, the President looked up and smiled at his beloved _sensei_, his Master Splinter.

To those unfamiliar with the times, it would seem completely surreal to see a giant rat holding a walking stick and speaking in a thick Japanese accent. However, in these days, mutants were the norm. As a matter of fact, mutants made up over 63% of the population. What was strange was not the fact that there was a giant rat, but that there was a giant rat protecting the President of the United State's human children.

Fifty years ago, a massive war broke out among the quarreling nations. Determined to get the upper hand, a small nation in the middle of Europe developed a terrifying biochemical weapon. The weapon was composed of some sort of mutagen that mutated humans into terrifying monsters. These mutants were destructive animals with no sense of their former human selves. Eventually, the governments were unable to contain the mutants and the mutants rebelled, not wanting to take orders from anyone. The humans called a truce to deal with the mutant problem—but by the time diplomacy finally kicked into action, every country was overridden by these creatures and kicked out of many of their major cities. New York City was one of those cities lost to the mutants.

Since that time, humans and mutants have been at war. Any human waltzing into a mutant territory will be killed or worse—converted. Any humans the mutants find entertaining or worthy will be mutated themselves. Any mutant in a human territory will also be killed, but due to the physical advantages, many human settlements have been taken over.

So why were the President's children living in a city overrun by mutants?

During the war, Robert Kennedy Bank's beloved ninja master and teacher, Hamato Yoshi, was turned into a mutant by the mutant population after putting up a brave fight to save the future President. He was mutated in a giant rat and donned the name Splinter. Somehow, miraculously, he retained his human consciousness. He fought against the mutants even in his mutated form. That gave the President hope that mutants may still have the ability to be good. Sensei would often tell him that 'the best place to hide is in plain sight,' so after his children's lives were threatened, the President entrusted his sensei to care for his boys. Ever since then, they have lived in the sewers of New York, remaining hidden and learning the ways of the ninja, just like his father had insisted when he was a boy.

"Master," The President knelt in a respective bow, taking Master Splinter's worn, rat hands and standing up. The kindly old rodent pulled his former student into a gentle hug.

"My dear pupil," Splinter said, his voice worn and ragged from battle and age, but still retaining a sense of kindness.

"I do hope my sons have been diligent pupils," the President smiled at his sons, who decided at that moment to pose dramatically with their weapons in order to prove their father's point. The wrinkling President smiled, winking at his sons. Boys will be boys.

"Their training is progressing very nicely," Splinter responded with a smile of his own. However, Robert Kennedy Banks could see something else in his master's eyes…sadness. The ninja master hid it well, but it was undeniable. Something was troubling him greatly.

"What is it, Sensei?" Robert Kennedy Banks asked in a soft voice, careful so his sons wouldn't hear. As he asked the question, the answer was already coming into mind. He glanced back at his still gloating sons, each arguing that they were the best, and noticed that there were only three. He surveyed the room, and when his eyes failed to reveal the truth, he closed his eyes and meditated, hoping to sense a presence.

There was only emptiness.

"I fear for that child," Splinter responded finally, softly so only the President would hear. "I was hoping that with time, his condition would improve…but he only becomes more and more distant."

The President sighed, feeling down for the first time since his arrival in the sewers. His sons, noticing the tension, stopped arguing. Leo groaned, burying his face in his hands and grabbing his hair in frustration. Donnie and Mikey merely sighed, as if this was a regular occurrence and just something they had adjusted to.

"Our father comes home for the first time in a year and he disappears," Leo grumbled. "Unbelievable."

"Where is he, Leonardo?" The President asked quietly.

"He's probably sulking on the rooftops. As usual," Mikey said almost nonchalantly.

"Rooftops?" The President's eyes widened. His son was out in the open where mutants could see him? Find him? Potentially brutally murder him? And this happened frequently?

"I try to stop him," Master Splinter said apologetically. "He just naturally gravitates there. He has progressed far into his ninja training, so I have confidence that he is able to defend himself."

"That's not the point," Leo growled angrily. "By advertising himself to the mutants, he puts all of us—his _family_—in danger because he needs a quiet place to sulk. He's so selfish! He never thinks about anyone except himself."

"He's growing increasingly distant," Donnie added softly. "It's like…I don't even recognize him as my brother anymore. He never interacts with anyone except when he decides to show up for ninja training."

_This is my fault. The pain my son feels is my fault._

The President sighed. "How do you get to the rooftops?"

"Father," Leo quickly interjected. "It is far too dangerous for you to go out on the rooftops in broad daylight. Let me go get him. I'll drag him by the neck if I have to."

Robert Kennedy Banks smiled, proud of his son. Leo was a clear leader and the concern, despite the sound of disgust, was evident. He was happy that his boys looked out for each other. He was happy that they were still a family.

"No, Leo," The President placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I will find him. I'm sure his anger is directed at me, and as such, I am the one who needs to talk to him."

Leo's eyes widened in sadness, his gaze turning downcast. "This isn't your fault, Dad. We're separated because we have to be. No one blames you for that. At least, no sane person blames you for that."

Lost in his inner turmoil at his son's plight, the still vibrating cell phone remained unnoticed.

* * *

So these were the rooftops. Leo showed his father the back roads and secret passages to traverse the area while remaining hidden to the mutants' gazes. The mutants were out, just like normal citizens, minding about their days. He may not have the body of a young man, but his mind was still sharp, and Robert Kennedy Banks was a ninja. Careful not to step on any glass panes, the President continued to make his way across the roofs until, next to a decaying water tower, he noticed a figure leaning against a cracked brick wall.

"Raphael," Robert Kennedy Banks said softly, making his way over to his second and most troubled son.

Raph made no motion to look at his father, continuing to stare off into the distant. What troubled the President the most was the fact that there was a look of despondence in his son's pure, crystal blue eyes. He looked like a lost little boy. As the President approached his son, he reached out to ruffle his son's soft, golden locks and to his dismay, Raph pulled away, continuing not to meet his gaze. He was dressed in all black, two _sai _dangling from his belt. As he observed his child closer, he noticed various nicks and tears in Raph's outfit. The President bit down on his lip as he noticed a particularly nasty gash, stained red, black, and blue down his son's face. It was clear that Raph had been in many fights. He'd seen too many battles for one that wasn't even eligible for the draft.

"What are you doing out here in the open, my son? If they find you, they will hunt you," The President didn't know what else to say. He didn't just want to lecture Raphael, but no other words came to mind. He was just horrified—at himself, mostly—that Raph was beaten both mentally and physically. Donnie's words echoed in his mind.

"_I don't even recognize him as my brother anymore."_

"They know better than to bother me," Raph responded, his once smooth tenor voice now harsh, gritty, and much deeper than Robert Kennedy Banks remembered. "Before you start to lecture me like our dear, fearless leader does every minute, the mutants don't know about the others. They just know about me."

"They shouldn't know about you," The President said in dismay. "You have to hide. They will attack you, they'll kill you. They'll—"

"They do attack me," Raph interrupted as if it wasn't a big deal or anything. "And I kick their asses. After they cry to their mommies like the babies they are, they leave me alone. It's not a difficult concept to understand."

"Raphael…" The President couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried. Being the President of such a ravaged and desperate nation, he encountered hardships and tragedy all the time. But this was different. Raph had always been hot-headed, slightly arrogant, and rude, but he was passionate. He was truly kind. This Raph…well, like Donnie, he didn't even recognize him. He couldn't sense even a fragment of his former—his _true_—son.

Raph laughed bitterly. "Save the lecture for someone who cares. Do you expect me to just do what you say because you're my father? Actin' all high and mighty…just like Leo. You all think you can just tell me what to do and then walk away. I'm tired of listening to people. I'm managing just fine on my own."

"Raphael…" the President couldn't say anything more. He continued to desperately reach for his son, trying just once to even touch a part of his beloved child. He had no idea Raph had regressed this much. He had no idea what bad shape Raph was in. Raph was a teenager. He needed love and guidance. Without it, of course Raph would go down the wrong path. But to be this far gone?

_Where has my child gone, Bobby? What happened to my son?_

Robert Kennedy Banks saw her in Raphael's eyes. He saw the image of his sweet, kind, and wonderful wife, happily dancing in the morning sunlight, honey-golden curls bouncing to the rhythm of her song. Raph physically resembled her so much, and yet, just as she was gone—he was fading too.

That was something the President would not let happen. He was a man. He was strong. His children needed him to be there, and so, be there he will. Regaining his composure after his initial shock, he decided to start again.

"Raphael, we need to—"

"Shut up," Raph growled. He finally tore his eyes away from the skyline, blue eyes narrowing angrily towards the direction of his father.

Cut off and hurt by Raphael's angry interruption, Robert Kennedy Banks needed a moment to regain his composure. Why was Raphael being so difficult? Clearly he was angry at the President for leaving him alone, so why was he so unhappy with finally seeing him again? How could one boy be so angry, so inhuman, so…_mutant_-like? Although he tried to contain it, Robert Kennedy Bank's own anger was raging inside, furious at his son for treating him so crudely.

"Now you look here and listen to me," He angrily grabbed Raph's chin. Although he didn't want his possible only encounter with Raphael to be one marred with anger, sometimes a parent had to discipline their child in order to better their relationship.

Raph slapped his father's hand away, his gaze becoming increasingly more violent and hostile. "Shut up!"

The anger boiled over, unable to be contained any longer. Robert Kennedy Banks, President of the United States, slapped his son, his nails turning red from the still-healing gash in Raph's cheek. The President pinned his unmanageable son against the brick wall, staring straight into Raph's eyes.

"You will listen to me, Raphael."

Raph struggled against his father's grip, spitting out blood on his father's arm in disgust. His fury could not mask the ever-growing look of sadness and despair in his muted blue eyes. The President held his grip. Raph paused, considering all of his options, before finally speaking.

"I said shut up, old man! Why don't you ever listen to me? Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? I hate you! I _hate _you!"

In his outburst, Raph thrust the handle of his sai into his father's gut, causing the President to groan and stumble backwards. It wasn't the physical attack that caught the middle-aged ninja off guard, it was Raph's words. The sting of being told you are hated by your beloved child…it was too much for a parent to bear. The President made no attempt to hide his tears, allowing them to slide down his face. How could he prove to Raphael that he loved him? How could he prove that he cared? He reached for his pocket knife, ready to retaliate when suddenly Raph knocked him over.

The President opened his mouth to scream at his son when he noticed a barrel flying over his head. His eyes widened in shock.

Raphael wasn't being rebellious. He had noticed that they were no longer alone and tried to warn his father to their presence without actually saying it. Raph knocked him down in order to protect him from the barrel.

How could he be so stupid? Did he really not trust Raphael that much?

"See, if you'd listened to me, you would have sensed that we weren't alone. But no, you had to continue foaming at the mouth. Now get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," Robert Kennedy Banks said, pulling out his pocket knife and standing beside his son. No, he wasn't going to leave Raphael's side. He was tired of leaving his children by themselves. He may be the President, but he was a father first.

Raphael shoved him to the left and over a small wooden plank that caused the President to stumble and fall onto the adjacent rooftop.

"I said get out of here, old man. Do you really think your geriatric ninja skills will help? You'll be a liability. Besides, this country needs their oh-so-important leader in order to get out of this conflict."

His words were harsh, he was crass, and he was impolite, but Robert Kennedy Banks knew better. Despite the anger that clouded him, despite his troubled times, Raph was still going to protect him.

It was the first light of the true Raphael that the President had seen this entire time. For Raphael's sake, he nodded, saluted his son, and ran off. He'd be able to find his way back eventually.

_Please, my son, stay safe. I love you. You may not believe me, but I really do._

* * *

FINALLY. The old ass grandpa was gone. Now Raphael could really kick some serious ass. He grabbed his sai, twirling one in his right hand. Oh look, it was his mutant friends from earlier. He touched his gash with his left hand, shaking blood off his fingertips and cracking his neck in order to work out the kinks from his previous fight. Some people just never learn, do they?

Just like that stupid ancient man. He leaves him alone with a rat, cities away, and visits him once a year? Then he expects his kids to just bend over and grovel at his feet? Maybe the other kids were like that, but not Raphael. He learned to stop counting on others. They were never there when you truly needed them to.

"Come and get me, ugly," He said to the mutant pigeon. Yes, it was a mutant pigeon. However, it didn't look quite like a pigeon. Really a combination of a pigeon, a sea horse, a crab, and a scorpion. Yes, all of that once. A disgusting creature, really.

Raph grinned. Looks like he needed to be the clean-up crew again. Someone deal with New York City's ever-growing pest problem. He always liked squashing insects. He went in for the kill, using the brick wall to propel himself through the air and attack his enemies head on. The pigeon swiped one of his wing-stinger thingies at him which he easily dodged. Too slow. Way too slow. Raph jammed his sai into one of the stingers. Now, in the rare case that Bird Brain actually laid a hit on him, he wouldn't have to worry about poison—excuse me, sorry, _venom_ Donnie—Pigeon boy's friends attacked him too, all forms of random bugs and birds mixed with sea aquatic animals. What a pleasant bunch. Raph easily took care of them, licking the blood off his sai when he was done. It may seem strange, but sometimes mutant blood just tasted so…satisfying. Chicken Face clung onto some sort of life…Raph considered killing it, but ultimately decided against it. Nah, he'd let the pathetic thing live and just fear him for the rest of his life. Maybe then he could convince some of his cronies to leave Raph alone once and awhile.

Hey, long shot or not, it was a nice thought.

Raph dragged the bodies into a dumpster, admiring his handiwork when suddenly a scream caused everything else to go silent.

Raph dropped the mutant squirrel, eyes wide open in shock. He knew that scream. That scream was so familiar…

"LEO!"

* * *

Leo grimaced, attempting to resist the various electric shocks that pulsed through his veins. Where did all of these mutants come from? Not long after he returned from showing his father where Raph lurked, the lair was suddenly attacked by at least five hundred mutants. How did they know where to find them? Leo could only speculate that his father was followed. That didn't matter currently. He'd deal with that later. No, what did matter was finding a way to save his brothers. Mikey and Donnie had already been subdued by the mutant freaks. Master Splinter was in the process of being chained to a wall. One on one, mutants were easy for them to defeat, but even they couldn't defeat hordes of them unprepared. Leo feared the worst. What would they do to him? What would they do to his brothers?

Leo found himself losing consciousness from the electric shocks. Determined not to give in, Leo stabbed himself in the arm with his katana. The metal from his katana attracted the lighting like a magnet, causing even more electricity to shock him. The pain was too much for Leo to bear, and he found himself giving off an ear-splitting scream. He tried to focus on the extreme sensation of pain in order to keep himself awake. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. They weren't going to take him or his brothers. He just prayed—prayed to who knows what—that someone would come save him and his brothers.

_I don't care what happens to me, but please, please…don't hurt my brothers._

Despite his best efforts, Leo found his body fading as his eyelids drooped. He screamed again, this one more out of desperation rather than pain, fearing the worst. This was the end. This was it.

_I'm sorry, my brothers. I've failed you. I'm supposed to protect you, and I failed._

"LEO! Where are you, Leo!?"

"Raph," Leo whispered. No. What was Raph doing here? The one time when he needed to stay away he shows up. Unbelievable. What a hothead. "Raph! Get away! Stay away!" Leo howled in pain as the electric shocks were simply too much for him to bear.

He found himself fading, his brother's screams for him to hang on becoming fainter and fainter as the darkness took him.

* * *

"Leo!" Raph screamed, tears streaming down his face. He angrily hacked through the mutants, not caring who lived or died. Finally, he was able to create a path through the mutant flesh, noticing Leo on the ground. Leo's captor, a large lizard mutant with a large electric staff, attempted to subdue Raph, but Raph angrily slashed the lizard's chest before he could react. Raph angrily began to stab the mutant over and over, as his vision became blurred with pain and blood. After there was no more of the mutant devil, Raph turned his attention back to the remaining mutants.

Beyond a mutant crab, Raphael noticed Michelangelo, messy red hair becoming stained by crimson blood. Next to a mutant squid lay Donatello, broken glasses smashed by a large battle ax, so shattered even duct tape could not fix them. Master Splinter was restrained on the wall, knocked unconscious by a large stone.

Raph cradled Leo's lifeless body in his arms, not caring about the flurry of attacks he was now vulnerable to. The pain of seeing Leo limp and unresponsive was far worse than the pain of every weapon known to man slamming into his flesh. Raph continued to shield Leo's body in his own, wishing he could grab and protect Mikey and Donnie too.

_This is all my fault. If I had only stayed…if I had only been here…I could have protected them…_

Raphael's tear, cloudy and stained crimson from his blood, gently dropped on Leo's cheek. The last thing he recalled before he lost consciousness was how still his brother was.

* * *

What a haul.

No, seriously, what a _haul_.

Hun grinned. The massive canine mutant basked in the wonderful news his subordinates reported. He never thought those incompetent buffoons would ever manage something this amazing, but they went and outright surprised him. Sure, they were unable to capture the President, but they managed to kidnap the President's quadruplet sons. They would make excellent bargaining chips.

Sure, there was a fair bit of collateral damage, turns out these children were more formidable than any of the mutants thought, but it was well worth it. Turns out the best way to defeat the children were simply through sheer numbers. Now maybe he could get revenge on that stupid rat for scarring his beautiful face.

Xever, his second-in-command (although the mutant fish thought it was the other way around), smirked, dropping one of the children onto the table in front of Hun. Hun poked the boy. He seemed dead, but no, there was an ever faint beating pulse. The human child was covered in cuts, bruises, you name it. Hun took note of the boy's disfigured femur bone protruding from his measly human flesh.

"This one was hurt the worst, but he did the most damage," Xever reported. "He single-handedly wiped out fifty of our crew. The only reason he lost is that he gave up, acting as a shield to one of his brothers."

"They were all meant to be kept alive," Hun said. "As entertaining as their deaths would be, what was the point of bargaining if the bait was dead?

"They are," Xever said. "We feared we'd lose this one, but he's hanging on. The others are in our cybernetic chambers, their bodies frozen in time and space."

"This one wants to live," Hun said. "He wants to fight."

Xever knew where this was going. He grinned, his broken right fang seeming more menacing than normal. "But they're supposed to be bargaining chips."

"Oh, they'll be alive, alright," Hun grinned, taking a massive needle in his hand. The needle was filled with a blue-green liquid that sloshed against the sides of the canister.

"They just won't be human."

* * *

**A/N**

**So there you have it. I hate introduction chappies, it feels like it's just description. xD However, since this is an AU story I really wanted to make sure I had all the introductory stuff out of the way. The turtles are the main characters, I just thought the best way to introduce them was through their father. xD This is my first time writing in the TMNT universe, so please let me know if I'm making any errors. I know nothing about being a ninja and my scientific knowledge is zip, so anything "scientific" Donnie says is just gibberish. xD**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please let me know what you all think! Reviewing makes my day. :) Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. I, Mutant

**My dumbass originally put this in the wrong story category. Wow. Way to go, self. I was wondering why it didn't show up in the search… xD Hey, it motivated me to write this second chapter on a timely basis. **

**I don't own TMNT. If I did… xD  
**_**Strangers in Their Own World **_**is rated "T" for violence and Raph's language use.**

* * *

_**I, Mutant**_

"Huh…?"

Raph groaned groggily as the room around his circled and swerved, finally coming into focus. Where was he? Sewage leaked from the corner of the small room. Raph hoped—it was a longshot, but hey, who faults a guy for tryin'—he was in a different part of the sewer and he was somehow miraculously saved, but he highly doubted it. No, the only one who could have saved him was his geriatric father…and his father may be dumb, but he wasn't suicidal. Donnie and Mikey had been knocked out cold, and Leo…

"Leo!" Raph jolted up, ignoring the pulsating migraine in his head. The room spun and went out of focus again, the lack of balance knocking him into cell bars.

Lovely. He was in a cell. So much for someone saving him.

…and if someone did save him, excuse him for being ungrateful.

Raph placed his hand on his head, closing his eyes and trying to ignore his throbbing head. It was if Mikey decided to use his noggin as a skate park. Raph frowned. He must be delirious, because it almost felt like he was shorter than he used to be. And that's not necessarily fair, since he was never a tall guy to begin with. Not to mention, his head felt…hard. And his skin…felt cool. And his hair…was non-existent. Great. The only thing he had going for him was his good looks.

Yep, Raph was definitely delusional, because when he opened his eyes he had three fingers and his skin was green. He certainly felt nauseous, but usually humans don't look that green, even while puking their guts out.

Raph stumbled over to the other wall, shocked at how stocky his body had become. It was almost as if his thighs grew to be the size of a cricket bat and his feet became soccer balls. You try walking like under those circumstances. Raph held out his hand to balance himself, able to make out the surface of the mirror even in his delusional state. He opened one eye cautiously, just so he could take a peek at his hallucinatory self…

Instead of a devilishly good looking blond, blue-eyed teenage human, he saw a short, awkwardly shaped dark green turtle with blue eyes—who knew turtles could have blue eyes?—staring straight back at him. Raph wearily touched his face, watching the turtle in the mirror do the exact same thing.

"Am…am I dreaming?" Raph croaked out, shocked at the sound of his own voice. He instinctively grabbed his neck, tiredly rubbing at the various wounds that scarred his body. In the right corner of his shell—it was really weird for him to comprehend having a _shell_ of all things—a large chunk of it was missing. Raph vaguely remembered his chest getting mauled by a battle ax while he was draped over Leo's body.

Leo! Raph shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He didn't have time for this!

"LEO! MIKEY! DONNIE! Where are you…?" Raph coughed and gasped, unable to raise his voice. His throat felt as if someone poured battery acid down it. He strained his ears, desperate for one of his brothers to answer, but instead felt the sting of silence.

"You're awake," an unfamiliar, deep voice boomed. Raph stumbled forward as if drunk, desperately flailing around for his sai, even though he knew they weren't there. Looked like his captor/savior decided to show up. Raph managed to focus on the figure on the other side of the bars. Mutants. Why was he not surprised. This one looked like a dog, and not a little cute one that you'd want to take home as a pet. This dog was _ugly_. He stood about seven feet tall, if Raph guessed right—he could hear Donnie insisting a specific measurement in the back of his head—and was a dark purple/black color with oversized jaws, a large tongue dripping with drool, and half of his ear missing. His eyes were a deep, blood-red color.

"Where are they?" Raph gasped out. Normally, in any other circumstance, he'd have a few choice words with this mutant for daring to capture him, but this was a serious time. He needed to find his brothers. He had to make sure they were okay. At this point, he'd even allow Leo to lecture him, as long as that meant his brother was safe.

…well, he'd really rather not listen to Leo lecture him. Then he'd have to punch him and there goes the happy reunion.

"Your brothers should be coming to their senses any moment now," Dog Drool said, tapping at his watch. How cute. The widdle Puppy Doggy could tell time. Maybe he should send that in to Mutant's Got Talent.

"They better be unharmed," Raph growled. To his surprise, he actually _growled_. Whoa. Talk about spooky.

"Relax, they're fine. We need you alive, anyways. We want to make sure the President is reunited with his precious sons…well, his precious _turtles_, that is."

As Raph's vision continued to become more and more steady and his migraine faded, he was able to make out himself more clearly. And much to his dismay, he was still a turtle. He couldn't get over how _real _this hallucination was. Normally, you just see things. But Raph could actually feel his cold skin, his hard shell, his awkward proportions…

Wait a minute. Man's best friend over there just referred to him—and more importantly, his brothers—as _turtles_. Could this all be a hallucination? Or…?

"_Be very careful, my sons. You are ninja. You are strong. And because of that, if you are captured by the mutants, you too are certain to become mutants yourselves. They will never let such strong and capable warriors go to waste."_

Master Splinter gave that warning at least twenty times a day, especially when Raph went out for his nightly exploring. Raph shook his head, everything starting to sink in. No…he never took Master Splinter seriously because he believed—rather foolishly—that he'd never get caught. That he'd never allowed himself to be captured. That he was simply too good to be captured.

Dog Boy continued to ramble about how ironic it was, the President's sons becoming mutants, but Raph tuned him out. He sunk to the ground, the gravity of the situation finally, finally sinking in.

He was a _turtle_. He was forever doomed to be a mutant _turtle_. He was one of _them_ now.

Raph's scream echoed throughout the complex, a hollow, despondent wail.

* * *

Ugh. So this must be what hell is like.

"Leo?"

Leo blinked, the floor swirling until finally becoming solid. He felt a hand on his shoulder, heavy, but somehow reassuring. His placed his own seemingly large hand on top. His head throbbed and there was a searing sensation in his right arm where he stabbed himself with his own katana. His body trembled, weak from enduring so many electric shocks. He felt one of his brothers—he was so disoriented that he didn't know whether it was Mikey or Donnie—help him up, allowing him to lean on his weary body. As he woke up more and more, he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Raph!" One of the last things Leo remembered before blacking out was his brother's voice. Although he was still disoriented, Leo vaguely heard some people—who he assumed to be Mikey and Donnie-talking, so at least they were all right. But where…where was Raph? Where did his stubborn, hot-headed brother go off to?

Leo was going to punch Raph into the next century when he saw him next.

One of the others restrained Leo gently, recognizing the young ninja was too weak to stand and gently guiding him into a sitting position.

"We don't know where they took Raph, but we're pretty certain that he's alive."

Seriously, even though Leo knew that Mikey and Donnie were with him, who kept speaking to him? The voice didn't sound anything like his brothers'. Yet, at the same time, Leo knew that one of his brothers—or perhaps both—were speaking to him.

"Donnie? Where are you?" Leo asked, reaching his hand out. The hand that had restrained him gently took his hand. Leo grasped it, holding him close to his heart. But…again, while Leo could sense it was Donnie, it didn't _feel _like Donnie.

"I'm right here, Leo." The pitch of Donnie's voice was normal, but his voice sounded…off. What was it? Gravely? Hoarse? Leo couldn't tell.

"Donnie…is Mikey with you?" Leo didn't trust his eyes, not with the swirling room and stuff. He felt weak and nauseous, lying his head against the rough wall.

"I'm right here, Leo," Mikey tapped Leo's shoulder gently, as it was him who originally woke Leo up. Mikey's voice still sounded youthful, but like Donnie's, it sounded as if he had changed somehow. It was almost if as if his voice became more mature. No. That wasn't possible, was it? Perhaps they were simply tired from the battle cries.

"You'll have to give him a moment," Leo heard Donnie telling Mikey. "He was hurt pretty bad, so he'll probably believe he is hallucinating for awhile."

"You're telling me," Mikey responded. "Heck, I thought _I _was halluci—hallucinawhatsit—screw it, seeing weird stuff when I came to. Maybe that's why he doesn't recognize us."

"Can you blame him?" Donnie gave a hollow laugh. "You wouldn't recognize your brothers either if they turned into turtles. Heck, you _didn't _realize it was me. You punched me in the face!"

Okay, now Leo really was going crazy. Did Donnie just say they were…_turtles_? That was impossible. They were humans. The sons of the President. If they were really giant turtles, that meant they became mutants. And if they became mutants, that meant that they were captured by the mutants and deemed to be worthy. One was only deemed to be worthy if they were a warrior, like a soldier…or…

… a ninja.

Reality sunk in. Fighting off dizziness, Leo focused on his hands, shocked that he now had three large fingers instead of five. Instead of shirts and jeans, he was clothed by a massive shell. His skin was a light green color, smooth yet rough to the touch.

He was a turtle. He was _mutant_.

As Leo came to the realization that he and his brothers were now mutant turtles, a piercing scream penetrated the air. Both Donnie and Mikey shot up, as the three brothers cried out in unison:

"Raph!"

Leo winced at the sound of Raph's scream. Thankfully, it didn't sound like his brother was in pain. Rather, it seemed like Raph had just come to the same conclusion Leo just did. He just realized he was a mutant turtle. That he'd never be human again. That he now was the enemy he oh-so-despised.

"We're turtles," Leo breathed, unable to recognize his own voice. His vision finally becoming clear, he saw a large, lanky turtle who offered his three-fingered hand to him. He allowed the sight of that turtle to sink in, because that turtle wasn't just a strange mutant.

That turtle was his brother.

* * *

"So, uh, Mr. Fishface guy, do you wanna explain what we're doing on a freakin' lab table!? I thought you were supposed to keep us alive!" Mikey cried exasperatedly to the giant mutant fish that was holding some sort of vial above the young turtle's—it was still weird for Leo to think of them being turtles, and it probably would be weird for awhile—head. Mikey winced, bracing himself to be covered in some sort of goo.

Leo opened his mouth, trying to break free of his restraints but found himself unable. All he could do was flail around like a fish. Leo glanced up at their interrogator. He must love the irony of this situation.

Filet O'Fish, or Fishface as Mikey usually called him, was about to drop the vial on the young turtle when suddenly he winced, dropping the vial on the ground and grabbing his prosthetic, lanky legs. Donnie and Leo gasped in surprise. Sure enough, being restrained by a giant dog mutant (who obviously wasn't doing a good job at restraining) was a dark green turtle. The turtle had broken free from his restraints and kicked the big fish before he could inject Mikey with whatever goo that was. Doggy didn't like that too much, whacking the turtle on the ground. Based on the circumstances, Leo knew who that turtle was.

"Raph," he said. "Raph! Are you okay?"

"Swell," Raph muttered sarcastically, rubbing his head. He struggled while it took about ten mutants to restrain him. Raph's blue eyes narrowed into a glare, unable to move an inch as he had ten times as many restraints as the other turtles. One of the mutants placed a sign on him that said "Beware of Turtle" using simple scotch tape. Doggie Boy laughed, pointing his finger at the angry turtle. He howled with laughter, almost falling on the floor when Raph bit him, hard. Now it was Donnie and Mikey's turn to laugh, although they quickly shut up when Fishface held a large needle in their general direction. Doggie groaned, licking his finger gently and forcing Raph's mouth shut with duct tape, only to rip the duct tape off a moment later. Raph winced, but made no sound of pain. No way would he give the mutants that satisfaction.

Doggie boy whined, insisting to Fishface that he needed a widdle bandaid for his poor widdle finger. Fishface groaned, only agreeing to leave the turtles for a moment while they got more torture supplies. The mutants left two guards at the doors, laughing away as they relished in their victory.

"Well, at least we're all together again," Donnie said. "We have to think of a plan to get out of here. Who knows what they'll do to us? Maybe they'll blast us with subatomic nuclear lasers. Even worse…what will Dad do when he finds out?"

"I'm going to pretend I understood what you just said," Mikey replied. He was still breathing hard, sweating a little from almost being slimed.

Leo wanted to respond, but the bright white lights made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything except his throbbing migraine. He managed to focus on Raph, checking his brother up and down for injuries. He didn't know what happened to Raph after he blacked out. He wasn't an expert on turtle physiology—although he probably should be, now that he was a turtle—but he figured most healthy turtles didn't have a gaping chunk missing out of his shell. Raph's entire body was covered in gashes and scars. Still, the meat head was squirming around, desperately trying to break free.

"Raph…are you all right?" Leo repeated his earlier question.

"Oh yeah. I'm great. I just discovered that I turned into a mutant turtle. Now I'm about to be held for ransom. This has easily been the best day of my life."

Leo frowned. Now wasn't exactly the best time for sarcasm, Raph. Still, Raph sounded a bit like his former self. At least it meant that he couldn't be too hurt. Leo wished all of the fighting would alter his personality, too. Well, in a positive way. Still...(Leo blamed it on the migraine) after the initial wave of relief, he couldn't help but feel angry at Raph. Sure, Raph likely the reason hordes of mutants came to their doorstep, but Leo couldn't help but blame Raph. Raph put them in danger everyday by leaving them and going out in broad danger. Raph wasn't there when they were attacked. Maybe if he was…they would have been spared. Maybe…

Irrational rage, fueled by the severity and gruesome nature of the situation, bubbled within Leo, threatening to explode. Ignoring the playful banter between Mikey and Donnie, Leo glared at his rebellious brother, saying words he knew would start a fight.

"This is all your fault."

Mikey's eyes widened. Donnie groaned. He would have smacked himself in the face if he could. Raph growled, a low, menacing sound, blue eyes narrowing furiously at his brother. Leo could tell that his words hurt Raph, and while he did feel some guilt, good. It was intended to hurt him. Maybe now he could see the error of his ways.

"And how the hell is this my fault, O Fearless Leader? Because I'm the one that led the mutants to your doorstep. Because I'm the one that totally got my ass kicked. Because I always wanted to become a mutant turtle. Didn't you know? I wanted to experience the amphibian life."

"It's your fault for running out on us! You deliberately put our family in danger by constant showing yourself to the mutants in public. You deliberately put us in danger by disappearing all the time. You weren't there when they attacked us! You weren't there to help! Would you stop being so selfish! If you had just thought about your family for once, none of this would have happened!"

Leo screamed that all very fast, surprised at the hostility behind his voice. He truly didn't want to start a fight now, not during these grave circumstances, but angry thoughts were all that came to mind. His world imploded in on itself and he needed someone to take it out on.

"The mutants were after Dad, not me! They followed him! I am not responsible for this," Raph snarled. The hurt swirled around in his blue eyes, the angry tone of his voice giving way to depression. "It's always my fault, isn't it Leo? Because I'm the angry rebel brother who goes against the rules. Because I'm the only one who refuses to be your little soldier."

"You put our family in danger by showing yourself to the mutants," Leo said angrily. "By showing yourself, you made our existence known. That is all I need to know in order to know that you're guilty."

"I'm sorry for saving you then," Raph yelled despairingly. "Next time I'll just let you be slaughtered by mutants."

"How the hell did you save me? Why, as—"

"STOP IT!"

Both Leo and Raph froze in their tracks at the sound of Mikey's desperate yell. The young ninja, now looking even more innocent and youthful in his turtle form, sighed, tears welling in his enormous green eyes. Mikey's lips trembled as he struggled with his own personal fight, torn between his two quarreling brothers.

"I just…I want us to be a family again. The second we're finally reunited after almost dying, you two start arguing. Can't you just be happy that we're alive? Can't you just be happy that we're together?"

Leo sighed, mentally cursing at himself for starting the fight. The entire argument with Raph he knew was irrational, yet he hadn't tried to stop it. It was just, sometimes, under extreme mental and emotional distress, Leo found himself acting like a completely different person. He would become angry, violent, and…hostile. He hated it. He hated that part of him.

"Leo started it," Raph growled.

"Mikey's right," Donnie added calmly, ignoring Raph's last comment. "We don't have time for this now. Let's find a way to get out of here. Once we're in a safe place, you two can hit each other as much as you'd like."

"How do we get out of here?" Leo asked wearily, eager to change the topic. He wanted to regain control of himself. He didn't know what it was…the mutation…the stress…the sight of his brothers in trouble…but he just wanted to be himself again.

"This is a metal alloy composed of…" Donnie started.

"In English, Donnie," Raph groaned. "Remember, Mikey has to understand this."

"Hey," Mikey protested, although there was a sense of glee in his voice. He was undoubtedly happy to end the fighting and for their family dynamics to return to normal.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Donnie raised an eyebrow. If they were in a cartoon, Leo could almost picture a little light bulb going on over his head. "Raph…if you move your head roughly ten centimeters and four millimeters forward and move your head approximately eleven centimeters to the left, you should be in position to chew your restraints."

"Chew?" Mikey asked. "Like…a dog chewing through a bone?"

"You could put it that way," Donnie said.

"Uh…Donnie…not to discredit your theory or anything, but _chew _through the restraints? Do you have any idea how much power that would require and…"

Leo was cut off by the sound of metal snapping and clanging to the ground.

"You know, I kinda like being a turtle."

To Leo's surprise, Raph had just chewed his way through one of his restraints. One by one, powerful snap by powerful snap, Raph managed to bite his way through most of his restraints. Leo wished he had a camera, because watching his brother maneuver around his restraints in order to get his jaws around the metal was freaking hysterical.

"Good thing you were always flexible," Donnie said with a smile. Finally, Raph bit through all of his restraints and collapsed on the ground, grimacing for a moment and flexing his weary body. Raph groaned, tenderly making his way over to the computer system behind the tables with his right arm slung limply around his chest.

"Now what do I do?" Raph asked. "It's asking me for a password."

"There isn't a physical key?" Leo asked, a bit puzzled. He didn't know mutant technology was that advanced-or that stupid, for that matter.

"This complex seems to be wired through the same mainframe," Donnie said. "So, if we are able to hack the main system, we may be able to shut down all of the security systems, not just our restraints. Naturally, if you disconnect the auxiliary cable and then reroute it…"

"English, Donnie," Raph sighed tiredly, his breathing slowly becoming labored.

"Hey, Donnie? Why can't I chew through?" Mikey was attempting to gnaw at his restraints.

"Hey Donnie, do you think…" Leo started to ask before getting cut off by an agitated Donnie.

"I can only answer so many questions at once," the intelligent brother grumbled. "I really think you stooges would be doomed without me. Unfortunately, this isn't the time or place for me to test that hypothesis. Mikey, uh…no offense, but Raph is a teensy bit stronger than you," he said almost sheepishly as Mikey stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. "As for you, Raph, umm….maybe you should chew through my restraints because I don't think I can explain this simply."

Leo, seeing that Raph's injuries were beginning to take a toll on him, attempted to chew through his own restraints. There was no denying that even despite their powerful turtle jaws, only Raph was strong enough. He may be reckless and hot-headed, but when it came to power, no one even came close to being as strong as Raphael.

Raph started to walk over, his strength suddenly giving out. The wounded turtle collapsed to the ground, his arm still limply hanging over the gaping wound in his chest. His brothers gasped in terror.

"Raph!" Mikey cried.

"He was wounded…protecting me," Leo said, ashamed at himself for arguing with Raph earlier. Leo closed his eyes, tuning out Donnie and Mikey's worried attempts to encourage Raph to stand, focusing inwardly on his own power. Fueled by the desire to protect his brothers and help Raph, Leo bit down on his restraints, this time powerfully snapping the restraints in two. Raph dragged himself over to Leo, helping Leo with his bottom restraints. Leo ignored the numbing pain in his teeth. A toothache was nothing compared to the pain they could be in for. As he fell to the ground, finally unrestrained, he gently laid Raph against the table so the weary turtle could rest.

"Sorry Mikey, but I have to get Donnie out first," Leo said. He calmly closed his eyes, focusing on his mental strength and allowing it to be transferred into physical prowess. Concentrating on his spirit, he clamped down on Donnie's restraints, his powerful turtle jaws snapping the metal restraint into two. Leo grimaced from the pain; making his way through Donnie's other restraints. He wasn't sure if he would have any teeth left if he chewed Mikey out.

"Great work, Leo," Donnie patted Leo on the back. "You know, ice cubes are great things for toothaches."

Leo smiled. "Thanks, Donnie. Now let's hack this system and get the shell outta here."

"What the…" Raph grumbled in disbelief. "Get the 'shell' out of here? We haven't even been turtles for a day and you've already started making turtle puns. Unbelievable."

"I thought it was punny myself," Leo grinned, relishing in his brother's groans.

Donnie just chuckled, about to make a witty scientific retort before deciding now probably wasn't the last time. He focused the computer ahead of him, his large amphibian fingers stumbling clumsily on the keyboard as he focused on hacking the computer system.

"Well, I've located where we are," Donnie said. "It looks like we're in the former town hall building. We may be able to escape through the building's sewer system. If we do, we can navigate back to the lair and see if we can find any clues regarding Master Splinter."

"He's not here with us?" Leo asked dejectedly. He sighed. Although he didn't expect their ninja sensei to be here, there was a part of him that hoped. What did they do with his sensei? Was he dead? Was he alive? What happened?

"Leo," Donnie said quietly, seeing his brother's internal struggle. "No, I'm sorry, I've checked the prisoner list and Master Splinter isn't on there. Now, there is a way to get to the sewers…if we go through tunnel B subsection C, but this section of the sewer is completely underwater, which is why there is the lightest guard."

Leo sighed, trying to get his aching body and mind thinking. He was about to respond when suddenly Mikey burst out in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Uh…Mikey?" Donnie asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Leo's funny," Mikey said between giggles. "Get the 'shell' outta here. It's funny because we're turtles and we have shells! Get it? Isn't it hilarious?"

"Well that was a delayed reaction," Donnie stated matter-of-factly.

Leo chuckled, shaking his head to focus on the task in hand. Focus, Leo. _Focus. _They'd be able to get Mikey out as soon as Donnie found the code to his restraints, and due to the extensive floor plan they'd at least have a good understanding of where the guards will be, but how do they account for an entire section of the sewer underwater? Their ninja breathing techniques could only take them so far. To swim such a large section would be suicide. No human could hold their breath that long.

Wait a minute.

"No problem, Donnie."

Donnie raised his eye at Leo, puzzled. Leo could tell he was considering a thousand possibilities in his head to explain Leo's strange behavior. Finally, the brainy turtle sighed, unable to reach a conclusion himself.

"So, how is it not a problem, Leo?"

Leo grinned.

"I love being a turtle."

* * *

**A/N**

**I had no intentions to stop that early, but that was just such a perfect ending that I had to. So, the boys are now the mutant turtles we know and love. Next chapter they'll attempt their escape, but they have a few things going against them—namely, a battered Leo and Raph. Looks like Donnie and Mikey have their work cut out for them. ;) **

**I hope you are enjoying the story! I don't normally update this fast (I'm admittedly a slow updater) but I really love writing this story. Please leave a review! Reviews make my day. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
